


Stolen - Dream SMP/Sleepy Bois INC

by ReisCopper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techno in sleepy Bois inc, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReisCopper/pseuds/ReisCopper
Summary: Wilbur is the adoptive brother of Techno and Tommy, and their adoptive father, Phil, is the owner of a giant company. Who knew his family relations would get him kidnapped?Things aren't all as they seem, as Wilbur's kidnapping has more to do with foul play, and less about ransom.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 114
Kudos: 383





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written on mobile. 
> 
> Sook - when someone wants a whole lot of cuddles. "My dog is such a sook! She always cries for me to pick her up."

Soft, dark brown eyes watched from behind glass as buildings rolled by. As someone who has spent most of their time being schooled by his adoptive father, or people he had hired, Wilbur rarely went into the city. He wasn't too much of a people person, to be honest. Then again, none of them really were. 

Wilbur yawned, mouth opening. He had slept a lot last night, but he was still tired. There was a slight throbbing in his skull, causing him to sigh. 

From next to Wilbur, his younger brother was pestering his older brother's friend. Calvin, who sat in the front seat, didn't seem to be bothered very much. The two were laughing with one another joyously. Techno stared forward, focusing on the road as he occasionally put his two cents into the conversation between his friend and his youngest brother. 

Wilbur directed his attention back out the window. Tommy couldn't help but point out the lack of Wilbur's communication. 

"Will, you've been awfully quiet," Tommy grinned. 

"Mm," he muttered, "I'm tired."

Tommy grinned wider, hands getting ready to clap at Wilbur. Wilbur plugged his ears in defense, "Tommy, please don't. My head hurts." 

"Tommy," Techno said plainly. 

"Sorry," Tommy sheepishly said. 

"It's okay," he said on instinct. 

Wilbur put his head up against the slightly cold window. He let his eyes fall closed. The kid moved to his tablet, beginning to ply a game as Calvin and Techno began to lowly mutter on about something that Wilbur was paying little attention to. With Tommy's earbuds in, and Wilbur falling asleep, the two began a conversation.

Calvin glanced in the mirror back at the two kids. He muttered lowly so only the half piglin could hear him, "You sure you're not going to tell Phil?" 

"Not here, Calvin," Techno replied. 

Calvin's eyes examined the pair. One was very much asleep, and the other was giving one hundred and ten percent of his attention to the tablet in front of him, not to mention the music that they could hear blaring from the kids earbuds. (How he was not deaf, he did not know.)

"They're not paying attention," Calvin said. 

Techno sighed softly, eyes as black as netherite which focused on his brothers only for a second. 

"I'll talk to him," he whispered. 

Techno had realized one day at work that he was slowly growing more violent. The voices within his mind were calling for blood more often now, and he had to admit, it was quite worrying when he had nearly ripped the head off of a coworker simply because she had said good morning to him. Calvin has been pestering him ever since then to talk to Phil, because he's worried that one day, nobody is going to be able to stop him. 

Techno didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand, he didn't think that it was an issue (right?). On the other hand, it's slightly upsetting that his best friend is worried that he'll hurt someone one of these days. 

He supposed that he should say something to Phil. He honestly hasn't been this bad since he was fourteen, which was five years ago. 

Techno's knuckles were as white as his fangs as he stated at the road. He knew deep down that it was bothering him, and that it was bad. He just refused to listen to that part of him on account of him being both stubborn, and perhaps a little foolish. 

He glanced back at his brothers for a split second before turning his attention back to the road. 

'Don't tell him.'

'He'll keep you away from them. He'll put you in a psych ward.'

"Shut up," he muttered to himself. 

Calvin knew that his friend wasn't talking to him, so he decided to try and change the topic. 

"Phil's birthday is coming up, huh?" He said. 

"Yeah," Techno answered. 

'Why would you waste Phil's time? Hasn't he already wasted enough on you?'

Techno sighed, tuning out the voices and trying to focus on the sounds coming from the backseat of the car. Tommy, who was on his tablet playing a game with the volume so loud that you could hear it through the earbuds, and Wilbur, sleeping soundly and snoring lightly. 

His brothers. 

'What if Calvin hurts them? Isn't this how this always goes?'

"Shut the fuck up," he muttered again. 

Calvin frowned, "What are they saying, if. . . you don't mind sharing."

Techno glanced back at his brothers again, trying to ground himself as they pulled into the parking lot of Phil's company. 

'Kick him out of the car and keep them safe.'

'Keep them safe.'

"Nothing other than the usual," he sighed. A half truth, if you will, seeing as this was a normal thing for the voices to say. 

In the back of the car, Tommy had still yet to notice that they had stopped. Wilbur still snored on quietly.

"I see," Calvin patted Techno on the shoulder affectionately, "well, if you ever need ta' chat, I'm here for you."

Techno nodded. 

'We should have potatoes for super. . . .'

Tommy zoned back into reality after the car stopped. He pulled out his earbuds, music from geometry dash blaring from them just in enough time to catch the tail end of the two's conversation. 

He pursed his lips as he gazed up at the building. Udonno Inc. is his father's company; a place where the supernatural could safely interact with the human side of the city. Tommy, as young as he was (and he would never admit it, but sheltered as well,) knew that it was a very important part of the city. 

It also happened to be the target of terrorist attacks and robberies. 

Wilbur slowly stirred from next to him, yawning as he lifted his head off of the comfortable glass window. 

Ah. 

He has a migraine. 

Wilbur quietly winced curling his legs into his chest, "Fuuuuuck. . . ."

Techno nearly broke his neck from how quickly he turned it around, "Will, what's wrong?" 

"Another fucking migraine. . . ," he complained. 

"Shit," Tommy said quietly. Techno shot him a look as Calvin snickered, "I mean crap." 

Wilbur hummed quietly in an attempt to keep himself from banging his head off of the wall to lessen the pain. 

"Do you want me to take you home?" Techno said after a few seconds. 

Wilbur shook his head, rubbing his eyebrow with antsy fingers, "Phil's couch is comfy. . . I can just sleep there until we go home."

"But your meds," Tommy said in a normal voice. Wilbur ground his molars as he winced. Tommy whispered a sorry. 

"He's right," Calvin said, "you should take your meds."

"I'll be fine," Wilbur said. 

A lie. He really wanted to go home, but Calvin and Techno had to get to work, and he didn't want to inconvenience the two. 

"Let me walk you to Phil's office," Techno said. 

"But you two have to get to work," Wilbur said quietly. 

"So?" Calvin said, "it's not too far from here. I can just walk while Techey-"

Techno grimaced at his nickname. 

"-drops you off."

"No," Wilbur said, "and no."

Techno stared at him blankly, "either I take you home or I walk you in. Pick one, or I'll pick for you."

He internally debated.

"I. . . I'll be fine," he said. 

Techno got out of the car as quietly as he could. Tommy followed, waiting for his older brother. Wilbur got out, being crowded by the two of them while Calvin waved goodbye to Tommy. 

Tommy quietly took Wilbur's hand, leading him towards the building, as he had his eyes squeezed shut. 

Wilbur was still rubbing his eyebrow. Every little sound was incredibly intense. A car passed by them, and Wilbur had to bite down an irritated screech. He squeezed Tommy's hand to let out the pain. 

A security guard for the building approached them. Wilbur figured that he must be new, seeing as most of the security guards have been mildly chewed out by their superviser for not letting the CEO's sons in. Wilbur remembered the time when Tommy had come to the building, crying because while they were out shopping, he had gotten lost. 

The security guard had laughed, then got chewed out by Phil himself. 

"Hey," the security guard said boldly. Wilbur winced at his strong voice. 

"We're here to see Phil," he said. 

"There are probably 7 different Phil's working here. You'll need to be specific," he commented. He frowned at a wincing Wilbur, "what's wrong with the kid?" 

"I'm not a kid. . . ."

"Migraine," Techno answered, "We need to see Phil Watson." 

He frowned at the three kids. A nineteen year old, a fifteen year old, and a twelve year old asking to see the CEO? Techno stared at him, wondering if he was going to out two and two together. 

"I see. . . do you have an appointment?" 

"For fucks sake," Wilbur cursed, "he's our dad. . . ."

"Oh, oh!" He said, "let me just. . . ."

He turned around, speaking into his mic. Tommy let go of Wilbur's hand and walked up behind him. He smirked. 

"There are these kids here asking to see the CEO," he said into the walkie talkie, "now, I don't know why, but-"

"Hi Gregory!" Tommy said semi loudly. 

"Tommy," Wilbur whined. 

"Oops, sorry. . . ," He said. 

"Let them in," the voice over the walkie talkie said, "they're the CEO'S kids."

"Thank you," Tommy grinned at the security guard as he looped his hand back into Wilbur's. 

Something else was said over the walkie talkie. The man seemed to agree to what the head of security, Gregory, was saying. He turned to them. 

"Let me take you to the CEO's office."

"We know the way," Tommy said. 

He smiled lightly, "I assumed, but it's the best I can do."

'Liar! He's going to kick us out!'

"No," Techno said harshly. 

Techno didn't really bother with waiting for the man to say anything and simply brushed by him, shoulders knocking together as he made way for his baby brothers. He shot some loud workers glares. 

The security guard was slightly stunned at the door, but didn't follow. 

They passed by quite a few blue clad employees. Phil had made employee uniforms (paid for by the company) that the workers wear. They were nice, and Phil simply didn't think that people should have to worry about if something fit the dress code or not. 

At least, that was what he said. Techno felt as if there was more to the story, but simply trusted that if they needed to know, that Phil would tell them. If not, then it didn't concern them. 

They walked towards the elevator. Techno pushed the button, and waited. 

"Is it getting worse?" He asked. 

Wilbur quietly nodded. He was still rubbing his eyebrows, sighing. 

The elevator dinged. Techno looked into the elevator to see an employee talking with a receptionist.

'Tell them to get the fuck out.'

'You should tell her that he has aids.'

"Shut up," he said. 

"Excuse me?" The lady said. 

"Not you," he said. 

She looked back at Wilbur and Tommy, eyebrow slowly creeping up. Techno internally rolled his eyes, stepping in with Tommy and Wilbur. Wilbur shakily reached out and pushed the button for the top floor. 

He laid his head on his older brother's shoulder. Techno patted his back (awkwardly, as he wasn't one for affections,) as they waited for the elevator to reach floor 18.

Wilbur stared at the ground. 

"I think I ran out," he said without context. 

Techno raised an eyebrow. Wilbur didn't remove his head from his shoulder, "Of?" 

"My medication," he yawned lightly, still slightly wincing. 

"Oh great," Techno said with mild sarcasm.

"Well, I didn't mean to. . . ," he pouted. He lifted his head off of Techno's shoulder. 

"No, no, it's fine. I'll just go and grab them, or Phil can," he said. 

Wilbur still felt a bit foolish for forgetting to mention his lack of medication. Then again, his head was hurting so badly last time that he barely gave a shit. Well, he sure as hell gives a shit now. 

Tommy stared up at Techno with his all knowing eyes, essentially telling him that he hurt Wilbur's feelings without saying a word. Sometimes, Tommy was a little too intelligent for his age. 

It was strange to be wordlessly reprimanded by a twelve year old. 

He sighed, dropping the subject. 

Wilbur stared mindlessly at the corner of the elevator, thinking. Calvin must be bored out of his mind right now. That explains why Techno is pissed, not only because he was a dumbass who forgot to ask for a refill, but because he was being annoying and having a stupid migraine. 

He frowned. 

Techno was only mad because he was worried about his baby brother, nothing more, but Wilbur didn't know that. He didn't know half of the worrying that any of them did over him. 

The elevator dinged, causing Wilbur to grimace and rub his temple. The employee got off. He walked oddly, Wilbur noted. 

"He's missing a button on his collar," Tommy noted quietly, "and he had his fly down."

Wilbur snickered lightly, even if it hurt his head. 

Techno simply sighed at their behaviour. Shaking his head lightly. 

The elevator dinged again, and a custodian stepped in with them. Tommy looked at him, noting that his uniform was a little dirty. He gave him a polite, quick smile, but didn't pay him much mind. His hand was still linked in with his brothers as he snickered lightly. He turned back to the conversation. 

Wilbur yawned amongst his giggling.

"I think Phil has a blanket up there," Tommy told Wilbur. 

"Should have let me take you home." 

"For God's sake, please drop it. You and Calvin need to get to work," Wilbur said, "I don't want you to get fired for being late because of a stupid migraine. . . ."

"Wilbur," he said, "firstly, I don't care, and I don't think Calvin does either. Secondly, Calvin is the star fighter and I'm the only person in the city who can teach the fighters there more than what they already know. They'd be idiots to fire us."

Wilbur was red in the face, gone silent. 

"You sure you don't want to go home?" He asked. 

"You should go home if your head is still hurting," Tommy put in. 

The doors opened to the elevator. The receptionist got off quickly, walking away from the trio and the custodian. 

Tommy laid his head on Wilbur's shoulder. 

"Sook," Wilbur said. 

"Dink," Tommy replied. 

Techno shook his head. 

They finally got to the top floor. Wilbur muttered, "Slow ass elevator. . . ."

The custodians lips quirked slightly into a grin. 

At the door was Phil. He smiled at his sons, opening his arms for his children. 

Techno gave him a nod, not being a very touchy feely person. 

"You guys are a little late," Phil said as Tommy and Wilbur hugged him. He let go and looked at his watch, "well, I guess I'm used to you being here so early. . . ."

"Wilbur has a migraine," Techno said, "and he ran out of medication."

"Then why is he here?" Phil asked, "he should be home. Do you want me to drive you home, Will?" 

"He wouldn't let me drive him home," Techno muttered. 

"No, I don't need to. I'm just going to nap on the couch," he asked, "do you still have a blanket and pillow here?" 

"Of course," Phil responded quietly. 

His eyes said otherwise, and Wilbur could tell that he wanted to drag him out to the car and take him home. Wilbur sighed, walking by him towards the office, rubbing his eyebrow. 

He passed Abby, Phil's personal assistant. He gave her a short wave as he opened the door to Phil's workspace. Wilbur made his way to the couch.

"Where's your blanket?" He asked as Phil followed with Tommy. 

"Here," he grabbed the soft, light blue blanket from the closet where it was among papers. He passed him the fluffy pillow. 

Wilbur yawned, getting comfortable. He laid down, wrapping the blanket around him. Tommy sat down where his waist was and laid down with him. Wilbur shook his head, opening the blanket for the preteen so he could nap with him. 

Phil smiled as he turned his attention to his work. 

The custodian quietly entered the room, along with Techno who hadn't left yet. Tommy had yet to fall asleep, but Wilbur was out like a log and using Tommy as an oversized stuffed animal in the process. 

"I'll go pick up his medication and bring-"

"Techno, it will be fine. When I'm done here, I'll bring Wilbur home, put him to bed, and take Tommy with me to go get his prescription," he said calmly, "you'll be home before me, so if Wilbur needs anyone, he'll only have to wait half an hour or so."

"Phil, he could barely make it up here. Look at him," he motioned to his brother, "I don't think he should be home alone. . . ."

The custodian sweeper the ground next to the couch where the two slept, making sure to be quiet. He quietly emptied the garbage can. 

"Your brother isn't a flower, Techno," he sighed. 

'Who is he to tell us how to treat our brother?'

Techno ran a hand through his pink hair, tucking baby hairs back into the loose pony tail as he did so, "Well, at least tell me when you drop him off so I can stay with him."

"Fine," Phil smirked at him, "look at you, so over protective of your brother."

"They're important to me," he muttered as he left. 

Phil glanced at Tommy and Wilbur who were sleeping. Tommy was quietly snoring away and using Wilbur as a pillow. 

Phil smiled, turning back to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I changed his last name. Please don't smite me. Also light warnings for self harm.

Phil sent out his last email of the day. His hand rested on his sleek mouse, not making any moves to sign out of his computer, despite that being his intentions. He just needed a moment to rest. His spare hand brushed his hair out of his face as he sighed. 

Now he finally logged off, standing up and walking over to his two youngest son's. Tommy was twelve, but even then he had been living with Phil since he was five. He was found on the streets one spring evening. Phil didn't know what else to do other than to take him home. He thought about taking him to the homeless shelter, but clearly, he had grown attached to the child in a single night and decided that he could adopt one more child. Techno had seemed to like him, too, despite the fact that during then, he was struggling majorly with the voices. 

Wilbur was fifteen, but had only been living with him since he was nine. It was like a missing puzzle piece had fallen into place that night that he had arrived at his door, shivering with blood soaking his pants. He had been in a car crash two nights before that which had claimed the life of his uncle. Wilbur was wandering the highway for a while after that. Not a single car stopped for a blood covered child. 

And Techno. . . Techno was a different story all together. The man was nineteen now, but had been living with him since he was eight years old. 

He shook his head, hand lightly falling onto Tommy's shoulder. He didn't overly like to think about that night. Tommy was quietly shaken awake, eyes lightly fluttering open. He peered behind him at Phil. Wilbur was still sleeping heavily. 

"Hey. . . ," Phil lightly shook him some more, "we're gonna go home now, okay?" 

"M'kay," he slowly sat up, yawning. 

Wilbur frowned as his eyes quietly peeled open. His hand shot to his eyebrow with a sigh. 

"Still got a migraine?" Phil gently said, hand brushing some of his brown curls out of his face. 

Wilbur sleepily nodded, eyes closing again. 

"We're going home, okay?" He muttered quietly, "we're going to drop you off and then Tommy and I are going to get your medication."

"Okay," he muttered, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Blood rushed around his head, making it sound as if he had a river rapid in his head. 

Tommy got off of the couch, throwing his half of the soft blanket onto his brother. Wilbur pushed the blanket off of him, stretching slightly. To be honest, he just wanted to go back to sleep. He was comfortable. Tired. Going back down through the building was not something he was in the mood for. 

Tommy stretched, yawning. Wilbur would take longer to get off of the couch than he would, not only because of his migraine, but because Wilbur just generally had a harder time getting out of bed. 

"Hang on, I need to call Techno," Phil said as he walked into the corner of the room. 

He held the phone to his ear after punching in the number. A few rings later, and Techno had picked up on the other end. 

"Hello?" He said. Phil heard a clash of metal on the other end of the phone. 

"Hey, Techno," he said, "listen, we're headed home, okay?" 

"I see," he replied. 

"Techno!" He heard Calvin shout from the other side of the phone, "for fucks sake, we're sword fighting! Why are you on the phone!" 

"You're just angry because I'm still kicking your ass," he turned his attention back to the conversation. Phil heard a loud clash of metal as Techno asked, "is Wilbur feeling any better?" 

"No, he still has a migraine," Phil answered. 

He heard Techno hum, "Alright then. I'll finish up here. I can pick up his medication-"

"No, Techno," he sighed, "Wilbur is fine to leave by himself. I don't want to add on another half hour to his pain, okay?" 

". . . Fine," he said, "tell him I said hi. Tommy too."

"Alright, bye Techno," he said. 

"Bye," he hung up as a final clash sounded. Calvin was heard cursing from the other side of the phone. 

Phil tucked his phone into his pocket. Wilbur was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes with the blanket slightly on his lap. 

"Techno said hi," he told them. 

Tommy nodded, rubbing his eyes. He leant out his hands to help Wilbur up, who took them. The blanket fell onto the floor as he stood. He yawned, hand covering his mouth. 

"Wilbur, come on, now," he placed his hand on his back, leading him out of the office. 

"Mm," he muttered. 

Tommy grabbed his hand, Wilbur took it out of habit. He was lead out of the office to where his dad's personal assistant was. 

"Uh, Mr. Watson ?" She stood up, "you have a meeting in two hours-"

"Cancel it, please," he said, "my son has a migraine. The other is bored. I'm going home right now, okay?" 

"O. . . Okay," she said. 

"Reschedule it for me, would you? Whenever works out," he said, pressing the button for the elevator. 

She nodded, taking to the phone. Wilbur supposed that being his adoptive father's personal receptionist was probably slightly difficult. He wasn't demeaning like most CEO's (and trust him, he had met a few in the area when Phil had to bring family for dinner parties) where they would treat their workers like garbage, but he did have a bad habit of dropping everything for his kids. Hell, he remembered one time, Tommy had gotten the flu and he had rushed home immediately. 

From the neighboring city. 

Phil entered the elevator with his children. Tommy started to rock on his heels as he eyes the buttons to the floors, knowing that hitting them all right now was a bad idea. Phil smiled at his youngest. He didn't usually exercise restraint. 

The elevator stopped, letting in a random employee. He seemed to recognize Phil as his big boss. He hit floor 12. 

"How often does this elevator get used?" Tommy asked quietly as not to bother Wilbur. 

"Not very much," he said, "people prefer to use the stairs here, we have a lot of power outages."

Tommy and Wilbur looked a little alarmed, "Is. . . is it going to go out now?" 

"Tommy, it's not going to go out right now," Wilbur sighed. 

The employee glanced at Phil. As if his ID, 00001, wasn't an obvious enough pointer to his position as the head honcho, his face was all over the news. You'd be a fool not to recognize the man.

Wilbur frowned as the employee got ready to suck up to his dad. He just wanted them to be quiet. 

"Your shoes look great today, Mr. Watson," he asked, "where did you get them?" 

"Walmart," he replied blankly. 

Tommy started to wheeze. Wilbur giggles lightly, even if it hurt his head. 

"Ow," he whimpered through his giggles, "you're such a jerk, Phil. Making me laugh. . . ."

"Atrocious offense," Tommy said. 

"Wow, that was a lot of syllables for you-" Wilbur got whacked lightly in the arm by his younger brother, who was still holding onto his hand like a clingy puppy. 

The employee was red in his face, but didn't say anything after that. He quietly escaped onto floor fourteen when it stopped to let another employee in. Tommy laughed harder, and Wilbur simply winced. 

Phil quietly rubbed his back. They silently stood in the elevator as their giggles died down. The employee who had entered when the suck up left must have decided not to suck up to him, and didn't say anything. 

Once again, the custodian from earlier had gotten on. Wilbur gave him a weak smile, going back to rubbing his eyebrow. Tommy looked at his clothes. 

"Mister, your ID is upsidedown," Tommy said, pointing at it. 

The man glanced down at it, "So it is."

He went to turning it back to how it was supposed to be. Wilbur looked up, dry eyes catching the number 77 before returning back to staring at the insides of his eyelids and nearly falling asleep while standing up. 

The man looked at Wilbur. Tommy frowned, and squeezed his hand. He was staring at him an awful lot. 

Tommy would admit, Wilbur is a pretty boy, so he must just be looking at him. 

They arrived at ground floor where the four of them got out. Wilbur's hand was starting to get clammy from how much Tommy was holding it. 

Phil glanced at the security guards, then turned back to his kids, "Wilbur, how do you feel?" 

"Same as thirty minutes ago," he replied. He grimaced, "sorry, Phil, that was kind of snarky. . . ."

"It's okay," he pet his head as he opened the front door for them. 

Wilbur felt a little crowded by his younger brother and his father. With Tommy's hand in his, and Phil's arm in his shoulder; it was almost suffocating. He breathed in the flesh air from outside, trying to relax himself. The sharp pain in his skull eased slightly, but not much. 

Wilbur was suddenly yanked back by the hood of his sweater. His fingers flung off of his brow as he practically stumbled back into Phil's arms. A car whizzed by the three of them. Tommy looked horrified. 

"Wilbur! What the hell! You almost got hit!" Phil shouted. Wilbur winced, both from being yelled at and the pain it brought. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't. . . ," he trailed off. 

Phil sighed, rubbing a hand down his face as he stood up. He grabbed Wilbur by the arm and helped him up. Wilbur frowned as he didn't let go and kept pulling him closer when he would stray away by an inch. 

They eventually got to Phil's black car. Phil opened the door and gently lead Wilbur inside. He internally growled to himself. He didn't like being babied (well, he did, just not like this.)

Wilbur tiredly buckled himself up. He laid his head against the window the same way he did on the way up here and tried to sleep. 

Tommy's leg bounced as he played geometry dash. He kept glancing out the window and at the cars. He was tempted to ask the two to play spot the car with him, but Wilbur was on the border of slumber and perhaps it would be a little too noisy. He remembered one time when they were all going to the beach and had played I spy and spot the car all the way up. Upon getting there, Tommy and Wilbur harrased Techno to get them soft ice cream. 

Now Tommy wanted soft ice cream. 

Wilbur began to snore. Tommy frowned at him, then looked back to his tablet. Wilbur has always been a sickly child. The first day that he had shown up, his leg had gotten infected and he nearly died. Tommy doesn't quite remember it, but he does remember two years ago when Wilbur had gotten blood poisoning. The migraines were always a constant problem, but at least they weren't life threatening. 

He always seemed to find a way to make them all worry about him. It was annoying when he was young. This new son had come into their house with not nearly as hard of a life as Tommy nor Techno had, and had simply stolen away their fathers attention. 

But Wilbur grew on them and eventually opened up to them. He had become a piece of their family. Now Tommy could barely stop running up on him and hugging him whenever he spotted him. 

Tommy looked back out the window to see the gas station pass by. They headed away from the city and into the forest, where they lived. 

Wilbur frowned in his sleep. Tommy wondered what he was dreaming about. 

"We're almost home," Phil said quietly, "you wake your brother up?" 

"Mhmm," he hummed and quietly reached over to Wilbur. 

"Wilbur?" He asked as his hand landed on his shoulder. 

Wilbur's head jerked up, "Hu. . . Owie. . . ."

He mindlessly rubbed his head as Tommy grimaced, "Sorry. . . ."

"No, it's fine. . . ," He muttered. He looked out the window with half opened eyes, rubbing one with his hand which was covered by his black sweaters sleeve. 

In reality, it was technically Techno's sweater, but he gave it to Wilbur to wear one fall evening and he rarely takes it off. He sleeps in it a lot, actually. 

"We're almost there," he said. 

Phil quietly muttered as they aproached the magical runes which Phil had enchanted around the house. Wilbur frowned, looking away from the bright light they flashed. They didn't always keep people out, but they often did. 

Phil had never told them the enchantment. Well, not the new one anyways. Tommy and Wilbur had snuck out to the city once, and had basically gotten strangled by their half piglin brother when they had been tracked to an alleyway. 

Ah. . . .

Phil said he'd tell them when they're 16. 

They pulled into the driveway. Tommy clicked off his tablet and unbuckled, excited to get out. 

"Now, Tommy, wait until we're parked!" Phil said. 

Wilbur timidly covered his ears, grimacing. Tommy muttered a sorry, but still flung himself out of the car. Phil sighed, unbuckling himself from his seat and exiting. 

Wilbur looked at his door as Phil appeared next to it. Phil opened the door, reaching for Wilbur's seat belt. 

"Phil, you don't have to baby me," he said resistantly as he unbuckled himself. 

"Wilbur," he sighed. 

Wilbur yawned as he got out of the car. Fresh air hit him in the face, and he found himself wanting to return to the comfort of the car. Funny. When he was little, he was so scared of cars. . . . 

Tommy's hand returned to its usual spot. Wilbur ignored it, and just walked hand in hand with his younger (very clingy) brother. 

"Tommy, you're coming to the pharmacy with me, okay?" Phil said as he unlocked the door. 

"Then why did we get out of the car?" He asked. 

"Dropping off Wilbur," he said, "he's going straight to bed."

Wilbur scoffed, "No arguments here. . . ."

Tommy nodded, "But why can't I stay here and take care of Wilbur?" 

Wilbur's heart melted at his baby brother. . . but his definition of taking care of someone was probably loud, and the last few times he had been left alone with Wilbur it was not good. . . . 

Phil didn't quite know what to say other than, "I'll get you some candy."

"Candy?" 

Wilbur could imagine Tommy as a puppy whose only vocabulary was, 'treat' and 'walk.' He opened the door, hand hovering cautiously over Wilbur's back before remembering that he was acting like a helicopter. He stuffed his hand in his pocket, rocking back and forth on his Walmart bought shoes. 

"Alright, need anything?" He asked Wilbur. 

Wilbur glanced back at him, trying to shimmy off his sneakers. He got them off, standing there in his white socks. 

Phil's torso was wrapped by Wilbur's arms. Phil smiled as he rubbed his head, wrapping his arms around his back. 

"Nothing," he said, "thanks dad."

Phil smiled wider. 

~

Wilbur's eyes peeled open as he heard a crash from downstairs. He groaned at the stabbing feeling inside of his skull. Ah, but Phil must have returned with Tommy, and his medication. He sat up, blanket falling off of his shoulders. 

It was weird that Tommy and Phil would be home before Techno. Maybe he got held up or something? Or maybe he had broken something?

His feet were cold against the floor from taking off his socks from earlier. He rubbed his eyes, opening the door. He wasn't allowed to have a lock like Techno had. 

Before being diagnosed for his migraines, he had some terrible run ins with them. The main reason was because once he had locked the door, but ended up screaming for Phil (again, with a migraine) when the pain became unbearable. He broke down the door. 

"Phil?" He asked as he walked down the stairs. He yawned, "what did Tommy break?" 

He looked up from the floor, looking for Phil or Tommy. . . , but what he found was not someone he knew. 

Wilbur faltered. A stranger. . . a stranger in the house? 

Wilbur's brain tried to register what was going on. He looked the familiar looking man up and down, heart racing. It was beating so hard that he could hear it in his ears. The pain from his head was suddenly on the back burner. 

"Who the hell are you?" His voice cracked. 

The man looked at him. Wilbur's eyes widened. The custodian from Phil's business. . . but why? What was he. . . . 

"Doesn't matter," he said. Wilbur's eyes followed his hand as it reached behind him. 

Wilbur a mind was running a million miles an hour. He was frozen in place. What was he doing, he needs to-

He flinched when a hand cupped his cheek. Tears fell from his eyes, and only now did he realize he was crying. Brown eyes filled with fear raised to meet the man's. 

Wilbur's knee flung up. He grunted as the boys knee met his manhood. 

Wilbur turned around, scrambling up the stairs. He needs to find somewhere to hide. His mind went on overdrive. Firstly, he thought of his room, but it wasn't as of he had a lock on it or anything. Then, he thought of Techno's room. He had a sword collection in there. 

But the man was hot on his heels. Wilbur guessed that he must be a supernatural, given that he was so fast and strong. He dashed into the bathroom, trying to slam the door. 

A hand shot through the crack. Wilbur yelped, pushing the door closed further. His heart was racing. 

"Let me in, brat!" He shouted. 

"Fuck off!" He shouted. Wilbur balled up his fist, slamming it against the fingers which stuck between the door, trying to pry it open. 

Wilbur was desperate. He went at his fingers with his teeth, biting his middle one. The custodian yelped, hands shooting out of the crack.

Wilbur heard the click of the door. He kept his weight on it as his shaking hands went to lock the door. He backed away, shivering as he heard a banging on the door. 

He slid down the wall, hands in his hair as sharp breaths left his lips. 

Gods, he hoped Techno would be home soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got finished planning book one ( :

As the pounding in the bathroom door stopped, Wilbur finally let his breath out. He gasped shakily, hand going for his phone in his pocket now that he was safe. 

Except he left it in his room. 

His hands laced through his hair. Okay, don't freak out. His lid was flipping right now. He closed his eyes, counting. 

Okay. . . . 

He looked under the door. The man's shadow could be seen, but Wilbur was human and couldn't strain his ears to hear like Tommy could, or sniff out blood and smells like Techno. 

He looked at the window at the top of the bathroom. It was only a small slit, and even if he could get up there, he'd get stuck. 

So he was trapped. He sighed, hands running through his hair again. His migraine reminded him of its existence, making him want to scream and shout, and let it all out. Wilbur did not like his odds at all. 

He looks around the room. His tears made things blurry. He thought for a second to use the toothpaste to write a message on the mirror, but the kidnapper would notice that if he came in. What would stop him from erasing it? 

So, he'd have to put it somewhere where the kidnapper wouldn't find it, but his family would. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, moving the shower curtain shakily. 

Wilbur sighed. This was so stupid. 

The man walked away from the door. Wilbur glanced at it hesitantly as he heard the man trifling around downstairs. What the hell was he doing? 

He began to write out a message for them. He frowned. He wanted to go all out on the details, putting down approximate height and jaw type, but when he heard the man thundering back up the stairs, he worked quickly. 

He realized he couldn't remember how to spell janitor. Was he that panicked? He hurried along anyways. 

Blue uniform from Phil's business.

It seemed like it fit, at the moment. 

He grabbed a pair of scissors and stared at his hand. Just do it, Wilbur. Techno will be home soon anyways. If he smells blood in the bathtub, then he'll look, right? 

He couldn't. He swore so long ago never to do something like this ever again. . . he couldn't. 

Wilbur sat down the scissors. 

"Now, listen here little one-"

Wilbur suddenly felt like a prey. He didn't like this man's tone. 

Wilbur grabbed the top of the porcelain toilet. The insides of the toilet was visible. Wilbur saw somewhere that it was what you were supposed to do when someone broke into your house and you were locked in the bathroom. A good smack with a 10 pound slab of porcelain would do the trick. 

There was a scraping noise. Wilbur gripped it, scrambling behind the door. Maybe he should just sneak off when he looked around the corner?

The door opened. It hit off of Wilbur, and the man peered down at him. 

Wilbur's shaky arms raised up, smacking him across the face in a pathetic arch. He grunted, going in for another hit when it was suddenly yanked from his hands. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He said, holding the slab of porcelain in his left hand. 

"U-uh-" Wilbur could barely from a sentence. The heavy beating in his chest made him feel like he was going to hurl his guts onto the man's shoes. 

The janitor brought the top of the toilet up, then down on Wilbur's head. 

~

Techno stuck his phone into his pocket, slinging his diamond sword over his shoulder. He leant out his hand to his best friend who he had just toppled. 

"Cocky," he said. 

"Mhmm," he hummed in response. 

Calvin brushed off his jogging pants, sighing. 

"Phil called, he's bringing Wilbur home," he said. 

'Wilbur? Does he even want to see you?'

"I heard," Calvin said, "I'm driving."

Techno frowned, "But it's my-"

"You'd speed," he said, "maybe get into a car crash. Let me drive."

"I wouldn't speed-"

Techno's eyes caught onto something shiny in between Calvin's fingers. The half piglin locked onto the Golden nugget that he had. His hands slowly creeped out towards it. 

"Keys," he said. 

"Keys," Techno repeated, eyes still on the little piece of gold. He reached into his pocket and handed it to Calvin. 

Calvin gave him the nugget. Techno snatched it out of his hands, holding it to his chest and hunching over slightly. 

"Come on, Techno," he smiled as he lead him out the building. 

They worked near the heart of the city, next to the giant amphitheatre where they held their fights. Calvin was the star fighter for the city, but not for their province. He was second, however. 

Techno promised him that he'd make him first in the country. Calvin had a feeling that it was because of some sqwable with the first in the country, and how expected the second ranked in a province to beat them, he did not know. 

He didn't care, though. Techno was an excellent teacher. He didn't know why he doesn't challenge them himself, but he kept his nose out of others business. Calvin knew better than to press others. He'd much rather chill. 

"Let's get going," he said. 

"Yeah," his eyes were still sparkling as he was entranced by the golden nugget. 

He opened the door for the half piglin, letting him in. He ended up pushing him in gently simply because he was way too distracted. Techno turned the scrap of gold to the other side. 

He buckled him up and closed the door. 

Calvin smiled at his friend as he got into the driver's seat. The key was stuck in the ignition, then turned. The car spurred to life. 

Calvin looked both ways before pulling out of the parking lot. He turned on the radio, humming along to it. 

"You tricked me!" Techno shouted randomly. 

Calvin burst out laughing as he merged into another lane, "Ten minutes ago!" 

"Dink," he muttered. 

Calvin rolled his eyes, still laughing at him, "You still got some gold, didn't you?" 

Techno pouted like a puppy as he crossed his arms, sticking the piece of gold in his pocket. He laid his head against the window, sighing. His mind went back to his family. His brothers and his adoptive father. 

Phil had been the one to find out that he had an issue when it came to hoarding things which even remotely look gold. He found that out when Techno had tried to steal his watch right off of his wrist.

About a week after they had adopted Tommy, they had taken him to the beach. His hair was practically glowing in the sun. Techno was merely a kid, and didn't have the self restraint required to not hoard a human being the same way he would hoard gold. It was 2 hours before Phil got him to let go of poor Tommy. 

"What you thinking about?" Calvin piped up. 

'Respond with murder. See what he says.' 

"Nothing," he replied. 

Calvin nodded. His eyes remained on the road. Techno glanced at his friend before looking back out the window. 

"Techno," he asked quietly, "are you going to talk to Phil?" 

Techno sighed, rubbing his forehead. He shouldn't have told Calvin about his voice problem. He knew that his friend was just worried, but he honestly just wanted it to go away. 

Calvin's knuckles tightened against the steering wheel, "You said-"

"Look, Cal, I don't want to," he sighed, "I know I should, though, so I will."

Calvin sighed, "Good."

Their conversation ended there. Techno still wanted to convince his friend that he was perfectly fine, and that just because they were getting more frequent and more violent, possessive, controling, angry. . . .

"Techno?" 

"Drop it," he said harshly. 

"Techno, you're shaking," he said softly. 

"Please, just please pay attention to the road," he told him. 

Calvin frowned, wanting to pull over, but Techno clearly just wanted to go see his younger brother right now. If he delayed that, then Techno might just get out of his own car and walk home. 

"Alright," he said. 

He focused back on the road, sparing Techno glances when he wasn't looking. Calvin had never seen his head strong, half piglin and overpowered teacher litterly shiver in fear. He didn't know what to say. Should he try to comfort his friend? Should he just stay quiet? Techno isn't one to break out of his typical, sarcastic and moderately monotone behaviour. 

Calvin ended up not knowing what to say, and resigned with just giving Techno space. Time. 

Techno took in a deep breath, calming himself. He closed his eyes, rubbing his brow. Phil had taught Techno how to tap when he started to get upset. He doesn't do it as much as Wilbur does, but when he needs to, he does. He started to feel calmer. 

'He doesn't care!' 

'He tricked you! He's a bad friend! Liar!'

The voices began to chant. Techno squeezed his arms, trying to block it out. They passed by the gas station, which only had a few cars parked inside of it. 

'Liar! Liar! Liar!'

Techno hummed quietly, "For fucks sake, shut up. . . ."

Calvin glanced at him, then back to the road, "Want the radio on?" 

"That would be great," he reached out and clicked it on. Soft tunes from the cities nearby radio station flooded the car. It was eighties style, as most of the cities population was from that time period. They only really played pop music at night, and he only knew that because sometimes Tommy would use it to fall asleep if the hyperactive child's anxiety wouldn't come down for the night. It helped him not think that every creak of the house was a monster coming to eat him.

He took in another breath. The chanting slowed and quieted slightly, but the turmoil in his mind did not stop. 

Techno watched as Calvin stopped the car, "Hey, would you take the. . . oh, they're already off."

"What?" He snapped his head off, looking at the runes. His piglin eyes could tell him exactly what types of magic was going on, but the protective runes were broken. 

Calvin started to roll through the barrier. No reaction from the runes. 

"Those aren't off, they're broken. . . ," He turned towards Calvin quickly, "Wilbur!"

"Oh boy," Calvin stepped on the gas, zooming down the paved and long driveway which lead to the three storey house. 

Techno's eyes were scanning the perimeter of the house. His eyes fell upon a broken window. Oh no. . . . 

He unbuckled himself before Calvin had even parked, flinging himself out of the car door. He took off running towards the house. 

He stopped at the door, just realizing that he didn't even have his keys. 

"Calvin! Keys!" He shouted. Calvin fumbled with them at the car door. 

Techno ran his fingers through his long pink hair, stressing. Okay, maybe Wilbur just broke a window on accident? 

But the runes. . . . 

Maybe he just decided to leave, like he and Tommy had done that one time. Yeah. . . . 

But Wilbur is human. He would never have the powers required to break the barrier. 

So someone was here. 

'Who!' the voices began to ask. 

"I don't know," he ran fingers through his hair again. 

"Tech-" 

Techno held out his hand for the keys, ready to just break down the door. Calvin handed them over, and Techno turned around and began to fumble with the lock. 

"Damn it! Get the fuck in there you stupid metal piece of shit!" He slammed his body into the door with frustration. 

"Techno!" He reached his hands out. 

The door finally gave way. There was a distinct metalic sound followed by bending. Calvin stood dumbfounded at his friends strength as he watched the red caped man flow into the house, looking for his younger brother. 

He told himself to never, not ever get in the way between him and his brothers.

He knew he was strong, but breaking the lock? Calvin stared at the piece doorframe which had been ripped out when he forced his way inside. The small, sad little piece of wood hung by a few splinters. 

Calvin looked away and decided not to think about it, following the enraged piglin hybrid up the stairs in hopes that he could maybe stop him from commuting a murder. 

He ran up the stairs, heading around the corner just in time to see Techno storm from Wilbur's room to the bathroom across from it with his freshly sharpened netherite sword in hand. That thing was a family heirloom which rarely left its spot by his bed. 

Calvin rushed after him, "Techno! Don't be rash!"

"Where is my brother!" he shouted, raging about. 

Calvin practically recoiled when he saw that the piglin hybrids usual black eyes were currently a bloodlust filled red. 

'Blood for the blood god!'

'Blood of the thief!'

'Blood! Blood for the blood god!'

Techno supported himself against the counter of the bathroom upon entering. His feet knocked against something heavy, but he was too busy trying not to start chanting along. He needs to find his baby brother. 

"Techno," Calvin's hands softly fell onto his shoulders. 

"He. . . he's missing," he said, eyes focused on the pair of scissors which rest on the inside of the sink along with an emptied bottle of shampoo. 

"I. . . I'll help you find him," Calvin promised. 

". . . I can smell his blood," he rubbed his head. The metal smell was giving him a headache. 

Calvin a eyes fell on the top of the toilet which had a large splattered splotch of blood upon it. He looked back up, "Techno, look." 

Techno's head snapped up at him. Calvin pointed at the porcelain toilet top. He watched the blank faced man look at the blood. 

'He hurt him! Blood! Revenge! Vengeance! Blood!'

He remained silent as the chanting continued. For once, he was listening to the voices without realizing it. He wanted vengeance more then they did. Blood. He desired to spill the blood of a certain thief. 

He couldn't stop thinking about what could be happening to Wilbur right now. What if they were hurting him? Raping him? Killing him?

He got angrier at every thought. 

'Kill the thief!'

His hand tightened on his blade. Calvin glanced down at it before back to Techno. 

"I will," he suddenly said. 

"What?" Calvin asked. 

Techno didn't say anything as he looked over to the shower curtain. Small specks of blood were on it which made him question just how hard he had been hit. It was fresh blood. Maybe twenty minutes ago? He took the smell in as of he was a blood hound prowling for rabbits. Find the rabbit and you find the culprit. 

He looked inside of the tub, sliding the curtain out of the way. Well, he found where the shampoo had gone. 

Blue uniform from Phil's business. 

Who did they see today that had a blue uniform? The receptionist? 

She should still be at work. 

Some employees were in the elevator. How many people did they see after Techno left? How many when they went home? He knew that Wilbur must have been too distracted with his migraine to focus on any details, even if he is often good with them. 

His mind was running at mock 20 as he kept thinking. Questions. Thoughts. Voices. It was all happening. 

"Techno, should we call Phil?" He asked, kneeling down at eye level and staring into his blood lust filled eyes seriously. 

There it was. More memories of his missing brother. Nobody could really look into his eyes before he met Phil, and then it was Tommy. A child who didn't seem to mind the off-putting red eyes. When Wilbur had first come, he hadn't been as quick to get used to them as Tommy had. 

The red eyes would often come with anger and throwing when he had been a fourteen year old. Wilbur hated it. 

It's one of the reasons he could force himself to stop. He had a new brother who couldn't handle yelling and the state that the half piglin would go into when the voices were too much. 

He breathed in. 

Now Wilbur's blood was staining the air and he was nowhere to be found. 

'Blood for the blood god! Find the thief and do not let him have a quick death!' 

'We must flay him!'

'Remove his organs!'

'Pour bleach into his eyes!'

'We must bring death! Blood! Blood for the blood god!'

'The blood god will be pleased when we massacre the thief!'

"Yes. . . ," He muttered, "he doesn't deserve death. Mercy isn't an option. . . ."

Calvin let him go, backing out of the bathroom. His heart was beating quickly, making him feel out of breath. Okay. . . his best friend is having a mental break down because his brother is missing. His brother is missing, kidnapped, they presume. . . they hope. 

He didn't want to think about what Techno would do if Wilbur was. . . dead. 

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He didn't know Phil's number. How would he? He supposed he could probably find it on the fridge. Hopefully. Calvin kept looking around the house. It didn't seem as though there was a struggle anywhere but the bathroom, but he supposed that when they call the police, they'll do a sweep of the house. 

He found a number scribbled onto a piece of paper on the steel coloured fridge. The magnet which held it was one of those custom made ones. A picture of the three of Phil's children was on it. Techno was in the middle, with a small, content smile on his face. He held his brothers close to him. Wilbur looked happy, a guitar slung on his back. Tommy looked smug with a magicians hat on his head. It was at a small market place. 

Calvin assumed that it had been when the half piglin had bought them gifts after his first paycheque if the man's chin length hair was anything to go by. It was the only shade of pink there other than a man in the back who had the same hair colour as him.

He typed in the number, taking his eyes off of them. He sucked in a breath. 

He was about to tell a father that his son was missing. How would he even go about that? 

He just put the phone to his ear after hitting the little green button. 

"Hello?" He heard Phil ask. 

"Hey, it's Calvin," he sighed, "listen. . . I think you should come home right now."

"Why? Wilbur's medication is going to be ready in ten minutes," he pointed out, "why?" 

He supposed he shouldn't beat around the bush. How hard is it to just speak a few words? 

"Wilbur is missing."

Silence. 

Calvin continued, "The runes were broken, and there's a broken window. I. . . Techno is freaking out. His eyes are red, and he keeps actually talking to the voices. . . not to forget that he brought out his netherite sword. . . ."

"I'm on my way," he heard him summon the gremlin child that is Tommy, "see you in thirty."

"Bye," Calvin said, but Phil had already hung up. 

He pushed his mobile phone back into his pocket. He hadn't thought about how Tommy would take this. . . the child often had a terrible habit of acting out whenever he couldn't handle something. 

But he couldn't dwell too much. He needed to go be with Techno. He should call the police, though. 

He went up the stairs, still thinking. Each time he passed a picture of the happy family, he couldn't stop thinking. Even though they were only adopted, he could tell that Phil loved all three of his children much more then some parents loved ones that were theirs. 

He pushed the door open a little, "Hey, Techno?" 

Techno took a few seconds to respond, "Yes?" 

Calvin sighed, "I think we should call the police."

Techno snapped his head over to him, "Fuck no!"

"Okay. . . ," Calvin trailed off. 

Techno sighed, "I'm sorry, Calvin. . . I'm just. . . ."

"No, no, I get it. Wilbur is important to you," he placed a hand on his shoulder, "it's only reasonable that you'd be extremely upset."

"It's just that. . . ," He sighed, "Phil never adopted any of us. . . ."

Calvin frowned. Never adopted any of them? 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that. . . Wilbur stumbled onto our doorstep and his alcoholic aunt is still looking for him, and Tommy was taken off of the streets and the police think that he's been. . . human trafficked."

Techno looked like he was thinking. His eyes were starting to darken back to black, so he supposed that was good. 

Calvin didn't know what to say. Wilbur had an aunt looking for him, and Tommy had the police thinking he was human trafficked. Does Phil know how bad this would look? 

"They'd take them away," his eyes became a little more red. 

'You'd have more blood on your hands when you stopped all of them. We need to keep them safe.'

"Keep them safe," he repeated. 

Calvin grimaced, "Techno, you're talking to the voices again. . . ."

"They're right," he pushed past him into the hallway, glistening sword in hand with an edge that looked as though it could precisely cut between someone's hair strands without hitting any. 

"No! Techno, I don't think they're right," he began to follow him. 

The front door opened when Techno was close to it, and Phil stepped in with Tommy. Tommy's eyes lit up when he saw Calvin, so he assumed that he hadn't quite noticed the angry piglin hybrid, or been told that Wilbur was missing. 

"Techno, what are you doing with that?" Phil asked. 

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Techno shouted back. 

Tommy looked highly confused, and a little scared. Calvin quickly said, "Hey Tommy, how about you go to your room and I'll bring you some candy?" 

He grinned, nodding. He ran up the stairs to his room, Calvin just hoped that he didn't glance in the bathroom, but given that the child's door closed a few moments later, he assumed that he didn't. 

"Techno-"

"Blood for the blood god!" He shouted. 

Phil grabbed him by the shoulders, "Calm down!" 

"Calm down? Calm down! My baby brother is missing! What do you think they're doing to him?" Techno's red eyes were watering, "do you know how scared he probably is? What if he's already dead, dad?" 

Phil was caught off guard. It had been a solid 3 years since he had seen his oldest cry, but he didn't blame him. 

"This isn't fair," his voice broke, "I want my brother back. . . ." 

His crying cut off his sentence as he hurried his face into Phil's shoulder. Phil wrapped his arms around him, running his long fingers through his soft, pink hair. 

"Shhh. . . ," he comforted him, "We'll find him."

Techno coughed a little, chest heaving as he muttered to himself. Calvin quietly left to the kitchen to get candy for Tommy. 

Techno's quiet sobbing continued. 

"Blood. . . I want revenge. . . ," He coughed, breathless, "I want my baby brother back. . . I'll kill them for this. I'll kill that thief. . . ."

Phil frowned, eyes filled with worry as he stared down at his son. 

"I'll kill that thief. . . ," he hiccuped, "I swear it on the blood gods name. . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno be like (´T(oo)T｀)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's head go buuuurrrrrrr
> 
> Should probably mention that this chapter mentions pedos so watch out.

Fuzzy.

Wilbur's mind felt fuzzy. It was strange, nothing was happening but his face felt cold and tingly as if the blood had been drained of it. There wasn't a single thought in his head. 

Just silence. 

He's felt like this before. When he was in his uncle's car that night that he had wandered to Phil's doorstep before they had the runes around the property. The quiet was nice. His uncle stopped yelling at him.

The darkness broke and Wilbur felt as if he had been slowly pushed through a raging river rapid. His skull began to pound and ache more than it ever had before in his life. He groaned lightly at it. 

"Well, well, well," he heard, "look whose finally awake." 

A hand gripped his chin, and his face was pulled up towards him. His neck hurt from the sudden strain, and Wilbur felt like he had been staring at his phone for hours and only now looked up. The pounding in his head was terrible. It was like spikes were slowly enclosing in on him. 

"Who the fuck are you?" He finally croaked out when he realized he didn't overly recognize the man. 

"I'm not a big sharer," he ran a finger over something which was crusted to Wilbur's cheek, "how's that headache?" 

"It's a fucking migraine," he tried to stand up. Sitting on the ground with this creep wasn't his ideal situation. This guy was also a dick.

He was halted when something binding his wrists stopped him. The tension dug into his wrists, tearing his skin a little and reddening it. He stumbled a little, falling back into the wall when his tumble caused him to slip on some rotten hay. His head smacked against the concrete wall. Fucking hell, his headache raged, and his hands returned to his eyebrows where he began to rub. Just please stop hurting. . . . 

Wait. . . .

"What's going on?" He asked after realizing that he was tied up. 

The man's dimples deepened, "Come now, you're a smart boy, aren't you?"

"I. . . ," He looked around the room. 

There wasn't much to it. He suspected that they were in the basement if the concrete floor was anything to go by. There was a bed with a metal frame with an unrolled sleeping bag lazily tossed across it, not even a mattress, and a rusted metal wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. The only other thing was a flickering light which just made Wilbur want to strangle his eyeballs out. 

Okay, okay, okay. . . don't. . . .

"You kidnapped me you prick! You gave me this headache!" He finally remembered. 

The man glared down at him, "You are a guest here."

He looked at him in horror. Oh fuck, this guy's crazy. 

"I- guest?" Wilbur repeated, not believing what the hell this man had just said. Guest? 

The man rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I don't know why he didn't just want you thrown in a box like usual, but-"

"Wait, what?" His head was pounding, but that wasn't all too important right now. Someone. . . targetted him?

He started to feel sick to his stomach. Someone targetted him; but he rarely goes outside! How- who- 

"Hmph. Your daddy is rich, right?" 

Wilbur was still thinking about what the actual fuck was going on. His eyes were watering as he tried to understand. This wasn't real, right? He was just having another one of his nightmares, instead this time it's about him getting kidnapped and not abandoned. 

"Hey!" He shouted and Wilbur flinched at him, "answer my fucking question!"

"I. . . ," he stuttered. 

The kidnapper rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Great. He can't fucking form a sentence."

He needs to get a hold of himself. 

Wilbur blinked at him. He then looked down at the floor, scanning for litterly anything that could help. A loose nail? A bobby pin? Fucking hell, even a splinter of wood would help. 

The kidnapped stared at him with eyes that made him uneasy. 

"Your daddy is very rich, isn't he?" He asked again, "running that stupid business and having a house like that with runes like those. . . ."

"How. . . ," he wanted to ask how he knew how to get past the runes, but he couldn't find it in him to speak. His previous anger was gone, and now he just felt hopeless and pathetic. 

"Hmm. . . you're probably a bit more important to him then to that man, huh? How much money you think he'll give me for you?" His hand returned to his face. 

Wilbur jerked his head away from the man's calloused hand, "He wouldn't do it."

But he knew that Phil would give away his fortune for him. 

"Then someone will pay for that pretty face of yours, human," he smiled, standing up, "just gotta find them."

"I. . . ," Wilbur couldn't find any words. There was a traffic jam caused by worry and fear in his throat. 

"Question," he smirked and got in his face, "are you-"

He was cut off by his phone ringing. Wilbur didn't want to think about what this cocky piece of shit was going to ask him, but he did notice that this man kept his phone in his pocket. 

He picked it up, "Yello?"

Wilbur was about to start shouting for help until the man said, "Yeah. I got the kid. . . but I was thinking, wouldn't someone pay more than 300K for this brat?" 

Who in the world paid that much to have him kidnapped? What was their motive? The dull aching was getting worse. 

Shouting was heard from the other end. The man rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, sure. You can kill me after you hike up that price."

His smile suddenly fell. 

"Okay, okay," he said, "Christ."

More shouting, then the person on the other end hung up. The man sighed and shoved his phone into his back pocket. 

"That fucking guy," he sighed. He was shaking his head as he walked out of the room. Wilbur remained tied up against the wall. 

Wilbur stared onwards with fear. Questions swirled around his mind. To be left alone with his thoughts was already bad enough, but after he's been kidnapped? 

He was reminded of his headache. 

Shit.

~

Phil quietly pulled the blanket over his oldest son and his youngest, petting Tommy's hair lightly. After the boys chanting had dwindled down into the small and terrified, 'give me my brother back,' he had moved him to the couch when Tommy had come down and started to ask questions. 

He had answered, figuring that the child needed to know. He reacted as they had expected. The 12 year old had started screaming and denying it, but Techno had assured him that it was true. The child eventually calmed down after some much needed affection. 

Now the two of them were curled up on the couch. Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. Calvin had left a little while ago after Tommy had come downstairs. They had been playing Breakmake, a popular video game composed of circles. 

He was glad Calvin was keeping Techno grounded, and helping him even if the man didn't realize that he was. 

Phil sighed, turning towards his study. He didn't know what to do, and calling the police was far out of the question. Techno was thankfully old enough to say, 'no,' but Wilbur and Tommy were children, both weren't even old enough to get a driver's license. 

Thankfully, Phil's always had connections. Lawyers, investigators, even a few chairmen. Of course, he's never quite needed to pull strings to get what he wanted. Even when the company had trouble with the law, he didn't have to lie or fake anything. He could do things on his own accord. 

But now his baby boy was missing, and the other two of his babies (but don't tell the half piglin war weapon that he had called him that) were utterly broken over it. Tommy had started to scream his voice raw a while ago until Techno had hugged him in a nearly rib crushing embrace until he calmed down. 

He glanced at his children. It was odd without Wilbur. Wilbur usually had his arms around Tommy, with Techno's arms trapping his little brothers. A blanket was usually thrown over them by Phil, maybe Tommy had his stuffed unicorn with him, and perhaps there was a movie playing with a tipped over bowl of popcorn on the ground which Phil would clean up while they slept.

His heart was aching. 

He closed his door quietly, sitting down at his desk. He wanted to cry so bad, but he could do that later. He didn't have any time to waste, not when his boy was missing and nobody knew where he was except-

He breathed in, forcing his mind back on track no mater how much he wanted to cry into his arms and break out the firewhiskey like he used to before Tommy or Wilbur had been adopted.

Blue uniform from Phil's business, huh? 

He quietly typed in his password, mind already going. Those who wear blue uniforms would most likely be employees, IT, receptionists and janitors, mechanics. . . so that only cut out about 30% of the company. 

At least he knew they were from his company. 

Ah, but they could steal a uniform, couldn't they? 

He groaned. He needed help. Phil needs professionals that wouldn't take away his children. 

Phil fished his mobile phone out of his pocket, pulling an address book out of his drawer. The room was quiet aside from the slight roar of his computer and the sound of his breathing. 

He needed to call one of the companies investigators. His hand ran through his light hair as he flipped by another page filled with numbers which he didn't quite need at the moment. 

Finally, he found it. He let out a sigh of relief as he began to punch in the number. 

His phone rang just as his finger hovered over the little green button. Unknown number. Nothing was even displayed other than the words. 

He didn't have time for this. 

. . . But it could be Wilbur. 

At that thought, he didn't hesitate to pick up the phone. His shoulders hunched as he placed it to his ear, "Hello?" 

"Hello, Phil," a voice said. 

He paused. It was 2 am, but this wasn't Wilbur. Who the fuck would be calling him at this time? He didn't recognize the voice. 

"Who is this?" 

"You don't know me," he could hear a smirk in his voice, "but Wilbur does."

The blood leaving his heart ran a solid, frozen cold as his mind put a break on every single wheel. What did he just say? 

"Ah, cat got your tongue?" He heard the man laugh, "oh, look! I think Wilbur wants to talk to you! Come on now, human-" 

Although he hated the way that he referred to him as human, it did let him know that this man was supernatural. 

"-Say hello to your daddy," he snarled.

There was silence for a few seconds. 

"Dad?" His voice cracked, quivering lightly. 

Phil's heart lurched. Dad. Wilbur only called him dad when he was scared. . . his baby is scared. 

He clutched the phone tightly, "Wilbie! Don't worry, dad's here. I'm going to come find you-"

"I think that's enough of that," he pulled the phone away from him, "you have a very pretty son, you know? I wonder how much someone will pay for him. . . ."

Phil went silent. Ransom. He wanted money? He'd get as much as he fucking wants. 

"How much do you want?" He asked after considering his words.

The man continued, "See, the person who originally asked for him promised me 300K, but then I saw your house. Kids probably a bit more important to you then that pedo, right?" 

"Someone. . . ," He didn't finish his sentence, "500K."

Someone paid 300K for his son, and he referred to him as a pedo. He swore on his grave that he would find this man and make sure that he doesn't get off easy with death after he gets his son back. 

"Now those are some good words," he said. 

"You could probably tack on like 77 more dollars to that!" Wilbur scoffed. 

Phil didn't quite understand why Wilbur had interrupted, but it was out of character. He wanted to say 77, but why? He shut up and noted down the number in his head. Wilbur is very smart. There must be a reason. 

"Shut the fuck up," he told him, "actually, yeah. Add $77 dollars onto that."

"Deal," he continued, "When do you want the money and how do you want it?" 

"Wow, you don't waste time. . . ," He said, "how about I call you later, okay? I gotta call that pedo and see if he's going to hike up his price now."

"Wait-"

The line ended. Phil went still as the call ended. His fingers squeezed around his phone as he quietly set it down. His fingers migrated to an empty, plain coffee mug which he had emptied the morning before. He flung it towards the wall, watching it shatter into brown, little shards. 

He gripped his blonde hair, wanting to tug it out. There was a rustling sound until Techno flung open the door. The glistening, pure black blade that was the only connection Techno had to his birth family was in his hand as his loose pink hair hung down his shoulders. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

Phil could read his eldest like an open book. He slowly removed his hands from his hair, releasing the tension. He took in a deep breath. 

"They called for ransom," he said, "Wilbur is safe for now, but someone paid the man to target him for 300K."

"Someone targetted him!" He shouted. Phil glanced back out at a still sleeping Tommy.

"Theres more," he said, "he said he'd call me back, but he didn't even have a number."

Techno's eyes were flashing red like coals slowly heating up.

"He. . . he called the person who asked for Wilbur a pedo. . . ," Phil started to rub his eyebrow. He was trying to tap to avoid freaking out in front of Techno. 

Techno's eyes were practically the colour of hot, burning fire from the deepest parts of his homeland. 

"When can we get him back?" 

"He's. . . Calling them to see if they're going to give him more than we are," he ran his fingers through his hair again. 

Techno looked horrified, "But-"

"I know, I know," he sighed, "just. . . I'll get him back."

Techno sighed, breathing in deeply. 

"You should go back to bed," he told him. 

"How can I go to bed when there's a pedophile-"

"Just please, Techno," he said, "just. . . go lay back down with Tommy, okay?" 

Techno studied him. His eyes slowly cooled off, then he sighed.the man turned around, his red tailcoat billowing as he walked back out, clutching his sword. Phil sighed, standing in the door frame. 

"Techno," he said. 

Techno stopped, "Yeah?" 

"You know how much I love all of you guys, right?" He said. 

Techno smiled weakly, "I know."

But he didn't. It was more then any of them could ever imagine. It made him feel guilty. Lies always stuck in his throat and a fake smile on his face just so they wouldn't grow suspicious and go digging and eventually hate him when the truth came out. 

Techno quietly walked out next to Tommy who was still sleeping, his fingers digging into the pillow which they always kept on the couch. Techno moved the blanket up, slipping under with his brother and carefully moving him to his chest.

Phil closed the door, thinking about the way Wilbur's voice had broke when he called him dad. 

77, huh? 

He sat back down at his desk, staring at the sea of employees in the data base. He was staring at the mechanics when he realized it after staring at the seven numbers plastered on someone's tag. 

The employee IDs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's where things start to pick up. While nothing overly bad or lude happens, one character makes gestures towards a younger character and continuously gets refered to as a pedophile so if you're sensitive to those topics heads up. 
> 
> Also I never edit so -_-

Tommy stared at the ceiling, blue eyes wavering slightly. He blinked a few times before his hands finally found the energy to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He could hear Techno in the kitchen, talking lowly. Next to him, Phil was flipping through papers. 

The curtains were drawn, letting light into the house. It seemed like it didn't fit. The real light of the house was gone. Missing. No strumming of a guitar was filling the air like most mornings. Instead, it was extremely quiet. Phil didn't even have the news on. 

Tommy strained his head towards his father, "Phil?" 

The man looked up from some of the papers in his lap. More were scattered on the couch and the coffee table. A simmering cup of coffee was in the midst of them. 

"Morning," he said. 

He smiled softly at Tommy, placing his hand on the side of his head and bending over. He planted a kiss on his sons forehead. Usually Tommy would complain, but right now it was what he needed. 

Phil returned back to his working. Tommy couldn't help but ask, "What's all this?" 

Phil glanced at him, then back at the papers, "Suspects." 

Tommy shot up, "What?" 

Phil looked as if he was contemplating something. He sighed, "I suppose you should know. . . Wilbur did leave us a clue. The person works at my company."

Tommy frowned, "But that's like half of the city."

"I know," he said, placing a sheet on the coffee table, "I've hired some help."

Tommy laid back down, pulling the blanket to his chin, "We're going to find him, right?" 

Phil set down all the papers, looking at Tommy. He took a few seconds to choose his words before answering, "I won't give up."

Tommy sighed, sinking further into the pillow and letting his father's words soothe him. He stared at the pages on the table. 

Techno finally came out of the kitchen. Tommy looked at his half piglin brother, frowning. 

"Phil, Calvin did some digging," he said, "he found security footage."

Phil looked confused. Techno continued with his explanation, and Tommy's mildly pointed ears perked up. The Jinn payed attention.

"Of the two nearby gas stations. Only one car that went by returned to the city," Techno explained. 

Phil smiled widely, "So that must be the car that had Wilbur."

Tommy started to grin, sitting back up and tugging his blanket over his shoulders. His bare feet hung over the side of the couch, just long enough that the child's toes could brush the cold ground. 

"Hopefully," Techno sighed. He looked over to Tommy, "Breakfast?"

"Mm," he stood up squeezing by Phil. His hand reached out to grab Techno's like he would usually do with Wilbur. Techno understood his brothers clingy tendencies that came from being a Jinn though, and decided to just take his hand even if he was not all too normal with affection. Tommy kept his blanket on him.

"What do you want?" He asked as he delivered him at the island they had. Tommy crawled onto the tall stool and started kicking his feet. 

"Eggs and ba- I mean, cereal," he said. 

Techno was giving him a death stare. Tommy blushed and giggled a little at his oldest brothers reaction to him even mentioning bacon. 

"What kind?" He grunted, turning to the cupboard and grabbing a bowl. 

"Lucky charms, please," he answered. Techno went rummaging for them, pulling out the red box and setting it next to the bowl. 

When he opened the fridge, Tommy's light smile fell. There was the magnet which Phil had custom made which displayed a picture of them. His eyes fell on Wilbur who looked incredibly happy with his guitar on his back. Tommy's eyes started to water and his lungs felt like they were tightening around his heart. 

Techno closed the fridge door, milk jug in hand. He poured some in with the cereal. Tommy could hear the bag fall a little as the milk left. He returned to the fridge, putting it back in. 

Tommy's face was turning red as tears began to roll down his round cheeks. The blonde pulled his blanket closer to him. Techno shoved a spoon in the bowl, bringing it over to him. The crackling of the charms could be heard. 

"Tommy?" He asked as he set it down in front of him. 

Tommy looked away. 

"Tommy, it's okay to cry," he said, "you know that, right?"

He'd feel too guilty to cry. Phil and Techno were being strong for him, so why can't he be strong for him? He's weak, that's why. 

Tommy looked back at him, "But I haven't seen you or dad cry." 

Techno quietly sighed, putting his arms out for his youngest brother. Tommy's chin quivered as he stared at the comfort that his brother was offering. He slid off of the chair, taking his blanket with him as he took up his brothers offer of a hug. 

Tommy was squeezed tightly. The hug was warm, seeing as Techno was half from the nether. He radiated heat, which is one of the reasons that Tommy and Wilbur often coerced (guilted) Techno into cuddling with him. 

"We're going to try our hardest to find him, okay?" He rubbed his head. Tommy buried his head further into the tall man's abdomen, seeking more comfort. 

He couldn't stop the tears. His sobs came quietly, causing his back to heave lightly. He coughed up some phlegm from his throat, squeezing onto Techno. 

"It's going to be fine, okay?" He said. 

Tommy wanted to start shouting, but after last night, he was too tired and weak to. He just sunk into his arms. 

"Let's get some food into you, okay? Calvin is coming over-" 

Tommy perked up, "Calvin?" 

Techno's mouth twitched upwards, "Yes."

He smiled as Tommy let go and climbed back onto the stool. He grabbed the spoon and started to shovel the lucky charms into his mouth. 

"I'm going to go chat with Phil," he ruffled his blonde hair as he walked by, boots clicking harshly against the floor, "just come out when your ready, okay?" 

Tommy wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "Okay Techey."

Techno sighed, "Calvin put you up to this, didn't he?" 

Tommy giggled.

~

Wilbur could hear shouting and muffled voices coming from upstairs. He hazily looked up, neck yelling at him from having it hang at a 45 degree angle all day. He blinked away dried tears and tiredness. 

He shouldn't have fallen asleep in this place. 

His headache was only an annoying throb, like a fly trying to take a bite out of you when you're trying to sleep. He remembered fondly that one time, he had smacked a fly when he woke up one night, spilling his own blood on the wall, only for Techno to barge in a moment later at the smell all worried. 

He strained his ear. He wished he could hear as well as Tommy could. 

There was another person, which set off all sorts of alarms for Wilbur. Who was here? Why were they arguing? Was this the person who wanted him kidnapped? 

Silence was brief. 

A door slammed. It was a heavy door, so he assumed that it was the front one. A breath left Wilbur's lungs. He had already been moved to a second location. Although he believed in his family, if he moved to a third, then he'd probably be very hard to find.

The situation hadn't settled in as much as he had thought. He was just focused on trying to get the hell out, but how? 

His stomach growled. 

Right. He hasn't eaten in two or three days. 

Footsteps approached the heavy, metal door. It opened slowly after a click was heard. Wilbur glared at the janitor as he entered. 

"Look whose awake," he said. The man closed the door and kneeled next to him, smiling, "great news, he's decided that he's paying 700K for you."

Wilbur paled, "W-what?" 

"Ready to call papa again?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket, waving it at him with a cocky smirk on his face. 

Wilbur fell silent as he glared at him from between brown, dark locks. His eyes watered, causing the man to sigh. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very pretty when you cry?" He reached out to touch his face. 

Wilbur didn't even think. He was just utterly revolted at the creepiness of this middle aged man whose kidnapped him. He went teeth first at his fingers, biting him just like he did when he had been trying to get into the bathroom. He clamped down, not letting go and fully intending to rip out the man's nerves and shred his pathetic bones. 

The man yelped and pulled. Wilbur channeled all of his rage, clamping down harder until something made contact with his face. 

Blood rushed from his nose, splattering the ground in small, red pudles. Wilbur spat out the blood fr the man's hand. A few tears fell from his eyes. 

"Fucking brat!" He stood up. 

Fear gripped Wilbur when his foot raised above his head. Wilbur flinched against the wall, but it wasn't enough as the man's mud covered rubbed boot connected with the top of his thigh. He leaned on it. 

Wilbur gasped, tears pricked his eyes at the pain. 

"Come on now, say you're sorry! Beg for my forgiveness!" He shouted. 

Oh god, oh god, oh god, he's fucking crazy, he's so very crazy-

Blood was running down his chin now. The man sighed with annoyance, giving him a kick to the abdomen before letting him go. Wilbur gasped, wincing. He let out a few coughs, curling around his leg and his abdomen. 

"Fucking stupid cunt," he swore, "it's your fault! Oh, he's going to fucking kill me for hurting you. . . ."

He ran his fingers through his wire like grey hair, eyes flickering up and down his body. Wilbur shied away, trying to hide in the shadows that the door casted onto him. 

He wasn't scared. He wasn't. . . but he is now. 

"Just, just-" he got close again, "just please don't tell him I did that to you, dear god, because if you do I will fucking find you. . . and I won't have any restrictions on what I can do to you."

So very fucking crazy.

Wilbur just put his head on his knees, wetting his sleeping pants that he still wore. 

He felt a hand touch his hair, causing him to flinch backwards. He met eyes with the man who was staring at him with intent in his eyes. 

Wilbur hated that look. Why did people always look at him like this? 

His hand reached towards him again, but this time, his phone rang. 

He looked pissed as he stood back up, grabbing it out of his pocket. Wilbur breathed a huge, relived sigh as he started talking. 

"What!" 

"No, I haven't fucking called him yet," he said, "I was talking to the kid."

He listened for a few seconds. Wilbur couldn't hear anything other than a deep, threatening voice which reminded him of when Techno would get pissed or protective. 

"Fine, I'll arrange the dinners. Shut up about it, would you?" He said, "I'm not even sure that I'm selling him to you yet."

The man started to shout at him, voice strong and loud. The janitor rolled his eyes, but now that he was aware that the man feared him, he could tell that it was an act. 

"Whatever-"

The line went dead after the man said a single line. He went pale as he did. 

Wilbur hesitantly looked out from under his hair. The man started to type in a number, "Fuck that guy."

He put his phone to his ear. Wilbur quietly watched onwards, unsure of what his plans were. Who was he calling now? 

"Hello, Phil," he said, "it's me again."

Wilburs eyes watered. 

"Yes, about Wilby," he said, "see, unless you're paying me a million dollars, then I'm not selling him to you."

He could hear him shout at him. 

"My client is a very dangerous man. I don't believe he will give up on the boy," he said, "and besides. He's already offering 700K, and if I don't take that, then he'll be after me. So, it's a million, or no go."

Wilbur frowned. Did Phil even have that much money? Sure, they had a nice house, but Wilbur's never actually known how much he has. 

"Great. I'll send someone. Try not to kill them, they don't know anything about this. I want it as cash," he said, "I'll give you an address for where the kid will be after I see the money."

He shut off the phone, shoving it into his pocket. 

He turned and smiled at him, "Looks like you're going home, little human."

~

Techno's eyes were black as coals as he watched the footage of the car. Phil exited his study, hand rubbing through his hair. Calvin glanced back at him, "What was that about?" 

"Wilbur," he said, "he wants a million dollars for him. I'll be back."

Techno nodded absently, "We might find him before hand, though. It's one of your company cars."

"That makes things easier," he told Techno, "I'm logged in on my computer. Feel free to go look up the licence."

"Right," he finally took his eyes off of the car. 

Tommy bounded out from the kitchen, coming next to Calvin and tugging on his sleeve. Calvin looked down to him. Phil stopped his march for the door, looking at his youngest. 

The child's eyes sparkled as he stared up at him, "Are we going to play again?" 

Calvin smiled, "I promise we will later, okay? Right now, I'm helping your brother and your dad look for Wilbur, okay?" 

Tommy nodded, "Wilbur likes games. . . maybe he can join us after?" 

"I'm sure he'd love that," Calvin gave him a painful smile as the child let go and wandered into the kitchen for something sugary. 

Techno could hear quiet whispers in his ears. They egged him on, but it wasn't anything more than the usual 'get him' and 'blood for the blood god.'

Calvin sighed, shoulders falling. 

Techno came up next to him, "Thank you."

Calvin glanced at him, smirked, and then poked the talkers cheek, "Look at you getting all sentimental and shit."

"Cal, I was trying-" 

"Dude. You're my friend," he waved him off, "don't be weird about me helping you."

Phil laughed lightly at the pout on his scary half piglin child's face. He turned, continuing out the door (which he had to fix the night before.) The door closed quietly behind him.

"How did you even get them?" Techno asked Calvin. 

"Get what?" Calvin asked, "swag?"

"The tapes, Calvin," he said to his teasing friend. 

Calvin paused, thinking back to how the conversation went down. He had brought in a friend's of theirs named Dream, and perhaps the two of them made a threatening duo which made it easy to persuade them to give them the tapes. 

"Just asked," he said. 

"Bull fucking shit," Techno said. 

Calvin shrugged, "Dream helped."

Techno rolled his eyes, walking to Phil's study, "I'm going to look up the car and find that bastard."

"Well, you need the licence first," Calvin pulled out his phone and zoomed in on his laptop where they were displaying the footage. He took a photo for future reference.

"Hm," Techno hummed as he stared at the program which his father used to manage his company, Udonno Inc, "how do I use this thing?" 

"The most technology you've ever used is calling on a phone and changing the chanel," Calvin told him, "let me try."

'Kill him.'

Techno stepped away, a little peeved because all he wanted to do was find his brother. He told the angry blood driven side of him to shut up, and that Calvin was just making the process quicker. 

He didn't know why that side of him existed. He didn't think that he actually had a reason to have this angry, selfish, violent side to him other than just because. Phil had told him it's because of the blood god, but Techno didn't understand and Phil refused to elaborate. He constantly has to assure himself with if Phil doesn't tell him something, theres a reason. There always has been a good reason. It didn't concern them. . . . 

'E'

Techno sighed, thinking back to when Wilbur had first come into their house. The half piglin and the Jinn had felt awkward when a human had joined him, and didn't really know what to do other than be cautious. Wilbur, however, always tried to be nice to them no matter how clear they made it that they didn't like him. 

He was nice to them until Techno got upset one night and had gotten into an argument with Phil. Neither one knew that he was there, but he witnessed all the shouting, fighting, crying. . . he was scared of them after that. It took a while, but after he realized that Tommy was actually getting very clingy with Wilbur and that he had grown rather attached to the human, he made an attempt to get Wilbur not to be scared of him. Before, he could just let all of his emotions out, because Phil and Tommy understood that it was controllable, but now he could usually control his bloodlust and keep the voices from becoming too much. 

Now he was a vital part of their family. Someone for Tommy to cling to. Techno to protect. Phil to dote on without argument. 

Now he was missing. 

Techno decided to just block out the quiet whispers and focus on the screen. Calvin navigated his way over to the cars and trucks section, pulling out his phone and zooming in on the photo. He stared at it for a few seconds, then typed in the license plate. 

Techno leaned forward as Calvin clicked on the car. His eyes scanned for a name, eyes flickering a bloody crimson. A list of names popped on screen, with dates, times and whatnot dating back to when the car had first been bought. Currently, it had been out for a few days. 

"Micheal Hienery," Calvin said, "a janitor. How would a janitor get a car from the company?" 

"There are many buildings across the city," Techno stared down the picture of the man, "if one building is short staffed, they'll send someone from another building."

Calvin opened Google, going to the search bar. Techno suddenly recognized the man, "He was in the elevator with us."

"Huh?" 

"He kept. . . ," He didn't finish his sentence. He wouldn't take his eyes off of his brothers, but Techno had just assumed that it was because Wilbur was a human, or that Tommy was a rare Jinn. 

He had also been cleaning his father's office when he had blatantly made a fuss about Wilbur being home alone with a migraine. . . Techno felt sick. He had been the one to tell him exactly what he wanted to know. But why Wilbur? 

"What?" He asked. 

"Staring at them."

"Them?" Calvin went to Facebook, looking into the search bar. 

Techno's eyes were red, "He wouldn't stop staring at Wilbur and Tommy." 

"What?" 

"He was in the building with us when we dropped off Wilbur and Tommy. He heard me and Phil talk about Wilbur being alone. . . ," Techno trailed off, thinking. 

Calvin's hands turned to fists, "He targetted him!" 

Techno was still thinking, "We already knew that someone payed for him."

". . . Still," he gritted out. 

'He has to die now.'

'This is why we can't let anyone else near our little brothers,' he heard a whisper in his ear, 'they just want to take them away. How do you know they will always be safe?'

'We must keep them safe. Kill him. Kill him. . . .'

'Blood. . . .'

"Hm," Calvin brought up his profile. He scrolled until he saw a photo of the kidnapper with a window in the background, "looks like he lives in the little town on the edge of the city."

Calvin suddenly stood up. He pointed to a sign which was behind him. The grin on Calvin's face spread as his dark brown eyes narrowed in on the miniscule road sign.

"I know exactly where he is."

Techno pulled back from hovering over his shoulder. Calvin got up, but then paused. 

"What?" 

"We can't leave Tommy here alone, can we?" He asked. 

Techno stopped. Calvin was right. They couldn't exactly just ditch the young boy, not when he knew that someone had targetted Wilbur. 

Calvin was pulling out his phone. 

"Who are you calling?" 

"I'm calling Dream," he said, "maybe he can watch him."

Techno was about to respond. 

"Hey, Dream," Calvin said, "listen, yeah. . . we still need some help. We know where the kidnapper lives, but we can't leave Tommy here alone since Wilbur was targetted."

Techno could hear Dream reply. Techno quietly glanced at the door, only to see Tommy peering in. 

"Did you guys find Wilbur yet?" Tommy looked up at Techno. 

Techno his his grimace and placed his hands on the child's shoulders, "Not yet, but we think we know where he might be. Cal is getting a friend of ours to watch you while we go, okay?" 

"But I don't need anyone to watch me," his voice cracked, "I want to go with you."

"Oh, Tommy. . . ," He said. 

Calvin was chattering with Dream. 

"I can protect myself, and I can protect Wilbur," he argued. 

Techno sighed, "I know you can, but I don't want you put in danger, okay?" 

Tommy glared at him, "Let me come with you!" 

'He can't leave. They can't leave. They'll get taken away or stolen if they leave. They are safe here. . . .'

"Tommy," he said firmly, "go to your room."

"But-"

"Room. Now," he ordered. 

Tommy huffed and stormed away from his brother. Techno sighed, shaking his head at the blonde. His younger brother was always so quick to get angry. 

"Alright, Dream is coming," Calvin told him as he tucked his phone into his pocket. He looked back up to Techno, frowning, but didn't say anything about the spat that he had with his youngest brother. 

Techno nodded, hand tightening on his sword. Calvin's hand landed on his shoulder, causing Techno's head to snap up at him. 

"We'll find him, okay?" He patted his shoulder. 

Techno looked away, "Yeah. . . let's go."

Calvin smirked, "Wouldn't want to keep them waiting, would we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not going to like this chapter, just saying ;)

The basement was quiet. Wilbur sighed, scratching away at the ropes with his nails. He had barely even frayed the rope, but he supposed it was better than nothing. He was using it to pass the time at this point. 

He had been brought food earlier, but had refused to let the kidnapper shove the food down his throat. 

Wilbur scratched at the rope some more, fingernails hurting. He sighed again. 

He could only hope that his families found out where he was by now. He was getting anxious, and bored just waiting around for something to happen. 

Wilbur looked at the ceiling when he heard the front door open and then slam close. His breath was immediately taken away as he heard the familiar deep voice of the man who wanted to purchase him. He grit his teeth, but he supposed he should have seen this coming. 

Shouting filled the house. He was pissed off, just like the last time he had come down. 

Oh fucking hell.

Wilbur went stiff when the kidnappers shouting turned to terrifying screaming. 

Wilbur felt his blood run cold as fear gripped him. What was going on up there? 

Silence. 

Wilbur's breathing stilled as he forced himself to go quiet. He listened for any sounds until he heard boots falling against the floor, getting closer. He could hear him go right over him, and then distance himself. 

He felt like he was in a horror movie. 

Wilbur could hear his heart. It was hurting in his chest, pounding so hard and making it hard to focus. 

Creaking alerted him to the fact that he was coming downstairs. 

Wilbur's scratching of the ropes sped up as he made a desperate attempt to get out before he was found. He was so looking for him; he knew he was. What was going to happen to him? 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to turn himself into a ball. Please don't see me. . . . 

Doors were opening. A scraping went with the whole thing, and suddenly Wilbur was reminded of when Techno was looking for him when he had tried to hide after breaking a lamp. He had recently been adopted 6 months ago, and Techno hadn't overly warmed up to him like Tommy and Phil had. 

He was sure he was in danger. The slow walking, the menacing feeling coming closer as you feel your fingers go numb, trying to to breath because of his excellent hearing. 

Just please don't see me. . . . 

Techno hadn't meant to make Wilbur feel like he was being hunted like a rabbit with a broken leg. 

Wilbur doubted that he'd be gently pulled into the arms of his brother when he was found, lifted into his arms and walked into the living room where he'd tuck him under some blankets for a movie night. 

This was real danger.

He was outside of his door now. Silently waiting. 

"Your heart is beating so fast," he heard the voice say. 

He knows he's here. Tears were rolling down Wilbur's cheeks, and he just let out a silent sob as the door finally opened. 

The man's shadow casted over him as he heard his boots approach him, "You shouldn't fear your saviour."

His knees cracked as he kneeled down in front of him, "Look at me."

Wilbur hesitantly raised his head. A blade was thrusted under his neck, causing Wilbur to instantly freeze. He stared at the man. 

A piglin. A full piglin with long, pink hair. Tusks as sharp as Techno's fangs. His eyes were inhumane, with black iris', except with him, his eye whites weren't white. Neither were his pupils, they were a bloody red. 

He could feel him staring into his soul. 

His skin was a tinge pink. He went to cup his face, grinning at the boy. Long claws could be felt against his face. Wilbur felt like he was going to piss himself.

It didn't help that he was splattered with blood. 

"That's the look that I love," he said, "do you know who I am, little human?" 

Wilbur tried to speak out a no, but no words left his mouth. 

The piglin seemed satisfied with his reaction and his fear, "I'll give you a few seconds."

"I. . . ," Wilbur finally forced out, "I'm sorry."

The piglin frowned, wiping away one of his stray tears. Just like Techno would always do when he was scared. 

Just. . .

"I don't know who you are," his voice was quivering.

"Don't get frustrated just yet," he said, smirk returning to him. 

Wilbur got the feeling that he was greatly unhinged. His kidnapper was crazy, but this man felt like a level headed, smart lunatic who craves blood. 

But Phil said that not all piglin's were like this? Why was he so much like. . . 

Then the realization dawned upon him. The man grinned wider as he saw the realization in Wilbur's chocolate eyes. 

"You're. . . You're Techno's d-dad?" 

"Among other things, yes," Wilbur saw the crazy in his eyes, "but you also may know me as the blood god."

~

Techno's fingers drummed against the dashboard. He eyes road signs as they passed by him. His robe was in his lap. He fully intended to wrap up his little brother with it when he found him. 

He was thinking about what he was going to do to the man who kidnapped his baby brother when he finds him. He just wanted Wilbur back, safe and sound. This fucking prick just had to get in their way, huh? Wilbur was having a shitty enough day. . . .

He wasn't acting like himself with his baby brother missing. He was being irrational and careless. 

He was letting the voices get to him. 

Was that the problem? Was it that Wilbur was missing, or was it that the voices were still getting worse? A mixture of both? 

"Fuck, there it is," Calvin said. He looked to Techno who was gripping his sword, "Let's make sure it's his house, though." 

Wilbur was in there. At least, he hoped he was. 

"Right," he muttered. 

He had to remind himself that Calvin was just keeping a level head, because currently, Techno couldn't. 

"Let's go," he got out of the car. Techno followed behind him, looking at the windows for any possible people or escape routes. 

Calvin knocked on the door. Techno sighed and they waited for a few moments. 

"Not answering," Calvin tried the door knob. 

"Let's check the back," Techno said, already making his way towards the fence with the intentions to jump it. 

"Dude," Calvin followed him, "wait up!" 

Techno launched himself over the fence, landing softly and quietly. He quietly stalked through the back yard with malice shining in his eyes. Calvin also crouched down after nearly tripping himself up. He followed as they made their way to try and find a back door. 

Techno closed his eyes, smelling. 

Blood? 

His eyes shot open, "Calvin, blood!" 

He put it together with the faint scent that was accompanied by Wilbur's in the bathroom. Did Wilbur already escape? 

He found the backdoor, standing up and trying the knob. The door screeched open. 

"Wilbur!" Calvin entered first, "Wilbur, it's us!" 

"Calvin!" Techno followed, getting ready to stab someone. 

Calvin suddenly stopped in the living room, ". . . I don't think it's going to be a problem. . . ."

Techno frowned, following him. 

Techno furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you- oh."

The kidnapper laid in a couple of pieces, a clean strike clearly decapitating the man into multiples. 

Wilbur. . . .

Wilbur couldn't do this. He's scared of violence, and him and Phil had made sure that the younger two of the household would never even touch a sword. 

"Someone was here," he shouted, "Wilbur!" 

"Wilbur!" Calvin joined in as Techno started to rapidly open doors, looking for his brother. 

Calvin ran downstairs, and Techno soon followed after another room with nobody in it. His brother might be in danger for crying out loud! His chest was burning with worry. 

His heart was beating. 

Please don't be hurt, don't be hurt, don't be hurt. . . .

"Techno!" He called. 

Techno spun on his heels, running to where Techno was at the end of the hall. He thought that he found him, just the way that he found the kidnapper. 

Instead, a note laid in the middle of the floor. 

Techno tried to calm his breathing. 

Calvin picked up the note, his iron sword clanged against the concrete floor when he bent down. He stood back up, looking at the note and reading it. His dark brown eyes took in every word. 

"Shit. . . ," he handed the note to Techno. 

Techno read it. 

_Sorry to say, but you were too late. Not to worry, though. Your brother is still alive, and I wouldn't dare to harm him. Hate to say it, but I also couldn't leave you a present like a fully intended to. I accidently cut off his arm, so he bled out. Perhaps another time, huh? I'll call you when I feel like it._

Techno's fingers closed in on the note, crushing it. Oh, this means fucking war. . . . 

~

Phil returned home that night, glaring at the door. He finally worked up the courage to enter, sighing. He couldn't get the money. At least, not today. 

"Phil," Techno said coldly. 

He looked up, meeting red eyes. Calvin sighed from the couch. 

Techno handed him a crumpled up piece of paper. He frowned, unraveling it and started to read it. 

His heart started to sink to his stomach. Wilbur was even further from their reach, and only one person would talk like that. 

"When we got there, the kidnapper was in a few pieces," he continued. His voice was scratchy, as if he had been screaming, yet it lacked emotion. 

"Has he called yet?" He stared at the note. 

"No," Calvin said. Phil looked at the table where among the pages from a few mornings ago was three steaming cups of coffee and a phone. 

Dream finally came down the stairs, glancing at Phil. He addressed Techno, "Kids finally asleep."

He sighed, running a hand through his messy pink hair, "Thank you. . . ."

"So what now?" Calvin asked, handing Dream his coffee when he sat down next to him. 

"I . . . I guess we have to wait," Techno said, "fucking more waiting. . . ."

Phil rubbed his forehead, trying not to stress more than he already has been. They all silently thought, waiting for the phone to ring. 

"Want some coffee?" Calvin offered Phil. 

"Thanks," he muttered, walking towards the kitchen, "I'll get some."

Calvin and Dream sighed. Techno was chewing on his thumbnail.

'We know where he is.'

Techno frowned, "You do?" 

Calvin's eyebrows knotted, "Techno? What are you saying?" 

'Go somewhere where you're alone.'

"Why?" He asked. 

"Techno, you're talking to the voices again," Calvin said, "ignore them."

'He said he'd call you.'

"Yeah," he ignored the voices like he said he was. 

"Hey, how about we wait for the call by watching a movie or something," he offered, "might help you destress."

"I don't need to destress," he said. 

"Yes you do," Dream said, "you've been talking to yourself all day, and your fighting is sloppy. You're so distracted. We can't have you distracted if. . . if it comes down to it."

"I. . . ," he sighed, "I know. . . I'm just worried sick about this. It feels so off. . . ."

"It doesn't help that the note was obviously for you," Phil mentioned as he left the kitchen. 

"I suppose," Techno said, "but wouldn't it be for you?" 

Phil's fingers tightened on his mug, and he looked away. Techno knew that was the look that he always made when he was hiding something. 

"Phil, what do you know?" He asked. 

"I. . . I think now isn't the right time to talk," he spoke softly, "you three watch a movie. Do not pick up the phone, you hear? I'll answer it."

He grabbed it off of the table, tucking it into his pocket. Phil retired to his office, running a hand through dirty blonde hair. Techno sighed, sitting down and holding his head in his hands. 

'He thinks he's so smart. . . you'll find out. They always do.'

"I'm still ignoring you," he muttered to himself. 

Calvin rubbed his back as he sat down, eyes staring at him with concern. He knew things were getting worse, but he had a terrible feeling about this. 

That note was off putting. 

He wondered to himself, had it been directed towards Techno? It seemed like all sorts of bad things were happening to Techno all at once. 

He narrowed his eyes. 

How utterly suspicious. . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while. I feel like the quality of this book is just a downwards spiral, so I may go back and edit some things and add in some foreshadowing to support future ideas better, and just generally more detail. 
> 
> Lmk if you guys feel the same way lol.

Wilbur quietly padded after the blood god as he crossed his arms, slightly hunched over. Blood from when the piglin had cupped his face and grabbed his arms to lead him out of the house had begun to crust, but it wasn't nearly as annoying as his left foot which had been soaked in the puddle from the man's decapitated arm. 

He was glad that he didn't have to walk through that, ignoring the fact that his pants were now covered in bloody fingerprints from where he had been tossed over his shoulder and carried to the car there. 

Now they were who knows where. Wilbur suddenly had an intense grudge against tinted windows. Who the hell would even install windows that you can't see out of? 

The blood god stopped, offering his hand out so that Wilbur could walk next to him. He didn't see room to disobey, not when the blood god, the original sinners right hand man was offering him his hand. He wasn't in the mood to get his throat slit at the moment. 

His hand was warm. He let out a shaky sigh, being reminded of his brother so much by someone who was the fucking blood god and asked that he be kidnapped. 

This was so surreal to him. Surely his stupid once in a few months migraine had just made him go crazy. . . . 

He walked next to him, his arm was around him. 

Wilbur wanted to ask questions, so he finally forced his vocal cords to stop being tangled with one another. 

"Can. . . can I ask you a few questions?" Wilbur asked. 

The man's red eyes focused on him, causing him to look away. He knew better than to bother. . . well, he would say a piglin, but this wasn't a planet of hats situation. Family of hats, maybe, but planet? No. 

"Go ahead," he said plainly. 

Christ, they even talk similarly. Well, he was more monotone and dead sounding then Techno was. 

"Are you the one that wanted me kidnapped?" He asked. 

"Of course," he answered. 

"Why?" 

"You don't waste any time, do you?" He spoke, "well, you see, I have a bit of an issue and I needed leverage is all."

"What. . . Why?" 

"I'm not going to start spouting my plan to a teenager," he smirked, "though I'm sure you'll understand soon enough."

He stopped him at a door, hand letting him go. 

"Here you are," he looked down at him, pointing sharp tusks at him, "I'm sure you won't be here for another week at most, don't you agree?" 

Wilbur frowned, "What?" 

His shoulders were starting to relax.

"Your siblings and that stupid fucking holier than thou father of yours," he growled out, "I'm sure they'll be coming for you. . . but for now, this is where you'll be staying. You would have been moved here much earlier had that fool not gotten greedy."

Holier than thou. . . Wilbur frowned to himself. Phil wasn't holier than thou. 

Wilbur backed into the room when he opened the door and started to corral him in with his large arms. 

Wilbur remembered something that the janitor had said. Pedophile. . . . 

Wilbur backed up quickly. 

"I'm sure we'll get along," he said. 

The door closed. A click filled the silent room. Wilbur held his hands to his chest, staring at the wooden door. 

What now? 

~

Time passed. Wilbur laid in the bed, blankets covering his body. He didn't want to fall asleep, but had ended up crying himself to sleep. The bed was warm, and comfortable, and he just needed to give up for a day. 

Puffy eyes opened as the door creaked. There stood the blood god, eyeing him. 

"Good morning," he said, "come with me."

Wilbur sat up, rubbing his eyes. His head rushed. God, he was tired. It felt as if there was a river rapid swirling around his gummy brain, but he didn't have time to dwel on his discomfort. 

"Where are we going?" He asked, "did they come?" 

"Hope isn't wise, human," he said, "come."

Wilbur felt the cold air run against his warm skin as the blankets slipped off of him. He walked after him, foot still crusty from being soaked in blood. 

The blood god lead him away from the room, closing the door behind him. Wilbur followed him. 

It was odd. Piglin's were taller, and their legs were that of a digitigrade,which was quite shocking seeing as Techno's legs weren't like that.

He wore a large coat. It was white, but Wilbur could see stains in it. The red blotches were. . . creative. Almost as if he was trying to make his white coat turn red over time by dying it with blood. 

Wilbur's hands clutched his arms as he walked. 

"Here we are," the man let him into another room. He followed Wilbur in. 

Wilbur hesitantly sat at a couch, eyes scanning the room. He stared out a window in some sort of attempt to figure out where the hell he was. He frowned as he was met with a dense forest. 

Wilbur's head started to feel watery. 

"Now, tell me," the blood god sat across from him. Wilbur looked down to the tea pot on the table, "how's my son?" 

"Huh?" He asked as he poured a cup of tea for each of them. 

"How's my son? Techno?" He asked, "do you want sugar? Milk?"

"Um," he muttered, "three teaspoons, please."

He handed him his mug and looked at him expectantly.

"He's. . . doing fine," he tucked stated at his cup, shoulders hunched nervously, hesitant to give him too much. 

Probably shouldn't have told a teenager your plans, Wilbur smugly thought through his fear. 

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Wilbur bit his lip, changing the topic, "And he's good at sword fighting."

"That's great news," he said, "does he have any favorite swords?" 

"Um, his diamond one?" Wilbur frowned, not seeing the point of the question. Had he been mistaken? Did he really just care about his son? 

This was a terrible way to go about it. How did Techno end up in Phil's care then? 

"A diamond one?" His eyebrows furrowed, "does he have any other swords?" 

"Yeah," Wilbur thought, about 40 more. . . .

The blood god cocked an eyebrow, asking him to continue. 

He pulled a phone out of his pocket, then looked to Wilbur. He smirked, "would you do me a favour?" 

Wilbur frowned, gripping the hot tea, "Wh-what is it?" 

"Pose, would you?" He tilted his head, "I think your brother would like to see that you're unharmed. Give me a smile."

Wilbur flinched as the flash went off. He looked dazed for a few seconds. 

"Hmm," he said, "great."

Wilbur remained quiet as he typed up something. He looked down at his bare feet, rubbing his big toes together. Oil slid around sparkly on the top of the tea, making Wilbur second guess drinking it. 

The man kicked his feet back onto the coffee table, "I wonder how long it's going to take-"

The man's phone rang from his hand. He looked at it, tusks flashing as he grinned, "Oh, look, it's your father."

Wilbur blinked at him. 

"Here," he handed him the phone, "pick up and ask for Techno." 

Wilbur hesitantly took his phone, "I. . . ." 

His steady stare caused Wilbur to shut up and answer the phone. 

~

"He. . . hello?" Phil heard Wilbur ask from the other side. 

It took him a few seconds to register the owner of the voice.

"Wilbur? Is that you?" Phil's worried voice asked. 

"Um," he was quiet for a few seconds. His breathing was shaky, "can. . . can I talk to Techno?" 

Phil's expression dropped. So that's what it was, huh? That bastard. . . . 

"Wilbur, are you safe? Are you hurt?" Phil tried to get answers out of him before he inevitably had to get Techno. 

"I'm. . . I need to talk to Techno," he said, "please, dad. . . ."

Phil bit his lip, thinking about the photo of his scared looking son. He had looked caught off guard; but that wasn't quite what he was worried about. The blood that coated him was sending his fatherly instincts into high drive.

"What- what are you doing?" He heard a tiny voice ask. 

"Wait-" Phil tried to say. 

He jumped backwards when a piercing scream from his son broke his eardrum. He nearly threw his phone backwards. 

Silence. Phil could hear his heart beating in his ears. 

"Well, that was interesting," a man's calm voice said, "did you never teach your son to handle pain?" 

Him. . . .

"What did you do to him?" He snapped into the phone. 

"Twisted his arm," he said plainly, "let me talk to Techno you filthy holier than thou bastard, or else I will make sure that the scars I leave torment him for the rest of his life."

On one hand, if he talked to Techno, then that was bad. On the other, that man wouldn't see any use for Wilbur anymore. . . he'd rather not think about what may happen then.

"You see, Wilbur? Was that so hard?" He heard him tell him, "drink your tea." 

Phil took in a deep breath, sighing shakily. His brain was screaming at him not to get Techno, but he knew that he couldn't just leave Wilbur to that man. He would most likely kill Wilbur if he didn't. 

He creeks open the door, eyes slowly raising to where Techno sat on the couch with Calvin and Dream, his friends. 

"Hey Phil," Techno said. His eyes narrowed as he saw the phone in his hand and his blank expression, "did they call?" 

Phil stared at him for a few seconds, resisting the urge to completely check out, but that wasn't going to happen. He squeezed the phone, wanting to break it, but he couldn't because it was his only line to one of his babies right now and he'll be damned if-

"Phil?" Techno had stood up. 

"Techno, come on," he said, opening his office door wider so he could travel across the open floor plan of their bottom floor and enter Phil's little office. 

Techno glanced back at Calvin. Dream was practically chewing his own thumbnail off. A straw laid on the table which was littered with teeth marks. 

"Dream, stop that," Phil heard Calvin tell him, "you'll knaw your fucking thumb off."

"Did they call?" Techno asked as Phil closed the door behind him. 

Phil didn't say anything. He nodded, looking down to the phone sadly. This was a shitty choice to make. 

Don't.

He met Techno's coal black eyes, full of worry for his younger brother. He thought about Tommy's crying and clingyness to Wilbur. He thought about Wilbur and how silent their afternoons had been over the past few days without Wilbur's presence. How empty their house felt. 

He handed him the phone, "He wants to talk to you."

Techno grabbed it from Phil's hand, tucking his pink hair behind his ear so it wouldn't be stuck between him and the phone. 

"Wilbur?" Techno sounded hopeful.

Phil sucked in a breath, his heart felt like it was caught in his throat at the way Techno sounded.

"Hello, son."


End file.
